En otra vida
by AlwaysEverlark
Summary: Cómo Katniss y Peeta se encuentran el uno al otro sin Los Juegos del Hambre en el Distrito 12, en 10 semanas. Para el intercambio "Debajo del árbol " del Foro Diente de León.


Para el intercambio "Debajo del árbol " del Foro Diente de León.

**En otra vida**

**Diez semanas**

Es domingo y me dirijo hacia los bosques, no tan temprano como de costumbre para mi encuentro semanal con Gale, para cazar como siempre... Puedo decir que es una constante en mi vida. Sin embargo hoy he tenido que quedarme cuidando nuestro puesto de hierbas medicinales en El Quemador, ya que mi madre y mi hermana Prim han tenido que ir a atender una emergencia.

Estamos a mitad de noviembre y el tiempo es extrañamente cálido, la brisa que sopla es suave y agradable y el suelo está lleno de hojas amarillas, ocres y rojas, parece una alfombra multicolor. Es una de mis épocas favoritas del año, antes del invierno y antes de que la caza escasee. Sin embargo antes era peor, cuando mamá era como un muerto viviente y casi morimos de hambre, antes del pan y del diente de león. Ahora desde que pudimos comprar nuestro puesto en El Quemador y vender los remedios caseros que mi madre y Prim preparan con las hierbas que recojo en el bosque y que hemos plantado en el jardín detrás de casa, donde también tenemos a Lady, la cabra de Prim, todo es algo más sencillo, al menos tan sencillo como puede ser para alguien que vive en Panem, en el distrito 12 y exactamente en La Veta, es decir en el lugar más pobre y mísero del país. Pero vamos saliendo adelante.

Cuando llego a nuestra roca, Gale ya me está esperando allí.

—Ey, Catnip, al final te has podido escapar —dice girándose y sonriéndome —. Has llegado justo para el almuerzo.

—Ya sabes que nunca puedo decir que no a una buena comida.

—Bueno, pues hoy tenemos tus preferidos —sonríe mientras saca de una bolsa unos bollos de pan.

—¿Bollos de queso? ¿De dónde los ha sacado? —pregunto o más bien exclamo ya que son una debilidad que solo pruebo una vez al año, un día que afortunadamente para mí ya no tendré que pasar más. Para mí y para Gale la Cosecha ya ha terminado, pero todavía no para Prim, ni para Rory, Vick o Possy. Aún no podemos respirar tranquilos, ellos aún pueden morir en unos "Juegos del Hambre"—. ¿Estamos celebrando algo especial?

—Bueno, nosotros no, pero el panadero y su familia por lo visto sí.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunto intentando no parecer muy interesada, aunque la verdad sea dicha, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la familia Mellark siempre me ha interesado. Tengo mis razones para ello.

—Esta mañana, cuando revisé las trampas había varios conejos y además conseguí cazar varias ardillas. Así que decidí pasar por la panadería y coger algo para cuando llegaras. Como siempre me abrió la puerta el señor Mellark, que hoy estaba mucho más contento de lo habitual y cuando le di sus dos ardillas me saco además del pan, estos bollos y unas galletas, por supuesto no los quise aceptar pero me dijo que no fuera tonto que hoy estaban de celebración. Por lo visto su hijo se casa —termina, guiñándome el ojo.

—Era cuestión de tiempo —digo divertida, porque no me imagino al mediano de los Mellark casado—. Rye lleva ya bastante tiempo saliendo con Fanny.

—Esa es la sorpresa, no es Rye si no el pequeño.

—¿Pee... Peeta? —Pregunto, desviando la mirada de Gale y fijándola en el horizonte.

—Sí, Peeta. Es curioso, siempre pensé que sentía algo por ti, pero supongo que me equivocaba.

—Claro que te equivocabas, no tiene ningún sentido —digo, frunciendo el ceño, mientras sigo mirando al horizonte y comiendo, aunque de pronto el bollo ya no me parece tan delicioso sino seco y difícil de tragar.

—Ya lo sé —dice Gale riendo—. Ya me he dado cuenta. Tú no podrías ser más diferente a Delly Cartwright.

Pues sí, es cierto, no podría ser más diferente a Delly Cartwright: ella es rubia, con angelicales ojos azules, toda amabilidad y alegría e incluso es una de las pocas personas del distrito que esta está algo rellenita, lo que le proporciona unas mejillas redondas y sonrosadas. Pero pese a que Gale tiene razón me ofendo.

—¿Algún problema con que no me parezca a Delly? —le espeto sin mirarle a la cara.

—¿Qué te pasa Catnip? Lo decía como un cumplido. Solo quería decir que si a Peeta le gusta Delly obviamente tú no eres su tipo.

—Claro, yo no puedo ser el tipo de nadie, ¿es eso? —pregunto cada vez más enfadada, mientras me levanto para marcharme.

—Es un comerciante —dice con desprecio, porque si hay algo que Gale odie casi tanto como al Capitolio es a los comerciantes y su vida relativamente sencilla en el Distrito 12—. Además, yo no he dicho que no seas el tipo de nadie. Creo que ya sabes que sí eres mi tipo, pero tú nunca has querido hablar de estas cosas, de nosotros...

—Lo que me faltaba, Gale —le corto antes de que siga—. No quiero empezar de nuevo con esto. Me voy a casa, ya nos veremos el domingo que viene.

Mientras camino lo más rápidamente que puedo hacia la valla, intento no pensar, porque la realidad es que no comprendo nada; no comprendo por qué de pronto me siento confundida, nerviosa y triste, como si me faltara la respiración y me ardieran los ojos.

Cuando por fin estoy otra vez dentro de los confines "legales" del Distrito 12, extrañamente me encuentro mejor, pero aún así no lo suficientemente calmada. Y lo malo de tener una madre, que ahora se preocupa por mi, y una hermana sanadoras, es que no van a pasar mi agitación por alto. Así que me dirijo a la pradera, pero una vez allí me doy cuenta de que no estoy sola. Veo a un chico rubio, de cabello desordenado agachado cogiendo las pocas flores que quedan entre las hierbas. Tendría que darme la vuelta, aprovechando que no me ha visto, pero no lo hago y me quedo parada hasta que finalmente se levanta y me ve.

—Hola Katniss —dice sonriendo dulcemente, mientras arregla el pequeño ramo que lleva en las manos—. Cuánto tiempo.

—¿Son para tu prometida? —le pregunto, seria y sin respetar los protocolos de educación, aunque consigo que se le borre esa sonrisa de la cara, lo que me causa al mismo tiempo satisfacción y tristeza.

—Ya lo sabes —afirma lentamente.

—Sí, tu padre se lo dijo a Gale. Sinceramente, Peeta, habría esperado que...

—¿Qué esperabas Katniss? —Dice con un tono irónico que me hiere—. Tú acabaste con lo nuestro, yo te pedí que nos casáramos y tu me dijiste que "en otra vida".

—"Tal vez, en otra vida" —digo casi para mí, por lo que no me sorprende que Peeta no me escuche.

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunta mientras se acerca quedándose a unos pasos de mí.

—No te dije "en otra vida", te dije "tal vez en otra vida" —le repito, mirándole a los ojos de manera desafiante.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—Sí la hay Peeta, la diferencia es que si viviéramos en otro sitio, en otra época... Te habría dicho que sí.

Nos quedamos callados uno frente al otro, yo con los ojos fijos en la hierba bajo mis pies. De pronto, veo su mano acercarse temerosamente a la mía como si pensara que la puedo retirar en cualquier momento, pero seré sincera, ahora mismo no me apetece luchar más contra mí misma ni contra él, porque su ausencia me hace daño, porque han sido varios meses. Poco a poco me coge finalmente la mano y le oigo suspirar mientras me estira de ella y me acerca más a él.

—Te echo de menos, Katniss, sin ti nada tiene sentido.

—Te vas a casar, Peeta —respondo tozuda.

—Sabes que no estoy enamorado de ella, me da igual que sea Delly u otra persona o incluso que no sea nadie. Solo acepté para que mi madre me dejara tranquilo, porque estaba desesperado cuando me dejaste y ella me amenazó con no dejarme la panadería si no me casaba ya. Y no podía perder todo lo que me importaba, pero eso se puede remediar —dice mientras sube su otra mano hacia mi mejilla y la acaricia—, si tú quieres. Yo solo te necesito a ti para vivir.

—Peeta, no...

Pero no acabo la frase porque me empieza a besar, lentamente, tiernamente, como sabe que me encanta. No es que no me gusten los besos rápidos o llenos de pasión de un momento, pero estos besos, largos y profundos, son los que me reafirman en el amor incondicional que Peeta siente por mí. Son los que me recuerdan nuestro primer beso, y nuestro último. Y en ese momento, con esa memoria reacciono y lo aparto de mí.

—Peeta, no —pero esta vez no es necesario que diga nada más, porque ya está todo dicho entre nosotros.

Antes de girarme para irme le beso en la mejilla y aprieto los labios para capturar el momento, y empiezo a caminar cuando le oigo gritar.

—No me voy a rendir así, Katniss. Quedan diez semanas para la boda aún. Te dejaré todas las semanas un diente de leon en tu ventana y, si quieres verme, solo has de dejar tú uno en la puerta de la panadería.

Me giro y me río porque pese a lo romántico del gesto, no es demasiado práctico.

—Estamos en otoño, casi entrando el invierno, no vas a encontrar dientes de león ya.

—Espera y verás —dice sonriéndome.

—No pierdas el tiempo Peeta, es mejor así.

Y esta vez cuando me giro para marcharme, realmente lo hago.

**Nueve semanas**

Es de nuevo domingo y el último día de esta semana. Por ahora no he tenido noticias de Peeta, lo que debería de ser mejor aunque ahora mismo me siento decepcionada.

Me debato entre mirar a la ventana o no hacerlo, temerosa de ambas cosas, de encontrar algo o de no hacerlo.

Prim se mueve a mi lado y eso me hace reponerme de mi indecisión, si se levanta y me descubre será mucho más difícil explicarlo. Me subo a la cama y miro a través del cristal para descubrir, no un diente de león sino un ramilletes de ellos atados con una cinta de raso verde. "¿De dónde los ha sacado?" pienso, perpleja, ya que en esta época del año no crecen en ningún sitio. Cuando los cojo me doy cuenta de que no son reales, son de papel, pero están hechos con tanto detalle que desde lejos no se aprecia la diferencia.

En general era imposible no fijarse en Peeta Mellark. Era por naturaleza un chico guapo y con un carácter amable y extrovertido, pero en las clases de arte, que teníamos los lunes, cambiaba completamente... Y es cuando me fascinaba.

Compartimos esa clase hace tres años y prácticamente desde que entraba hasta que salíamos estaba dibujando, unas veces bocetos, otras veces acuarelas o carboncillos, conseguía sacar de una página en blanco imágenes mágicas y reales, pero era sobre todo la expresión de su cara lo que llamaba más mi atención. En vez de la placidez de siempre podía observar en su gesto concentrado un rasgo intenso y distante que sugería la existencia de todo un mundo encerrado en su interior, un mundo que sentia curiosidad por conocer. Había visto destellos antes de él: en las clases de debate cuando tenía que hablar delante de una multitud, en los torneos de lucha o cuando recibió un golpe de su madre por quemar unos panes que me lanzó para que no muriera de hambre.

En aquella época, también empecé a estar algo obsesionada con sus pestañas. Normalmente no se ven mucho porque son muy rubias, pero, de cerca, a la luz sesgada del sol que entraba por la ventana del aula, adquirían un suave tono dorado y parecían tan largas que me costaba entender cómo no se le enredaban cuando parpadeaba.

Un día levantó la vista mientras le observaba, o mejor dicho, le espiaba, y su cara mostró un gesto de asombro, pero enseguida lo cambió por una sonrisa radiante, una sonrisa que sólo me dedicaba a mi y me cortaba la respiración, para a continuación con un gesto tímido. Levantó la mano y me dirigió las primeras palabras que cruzamos, un simple "hola, Katniss" al que no pude más que contestar con un gesto de la mano y otro "hola, Peeta".

Realmente nada memorable, pero cambió nuestra relación desde ese momento, volviéndonos más atrevidos en nuestros intercambios con el otro. Por ejemplo, al reconocer que Peeta pasaba por mi lado, nos saludábamos con la cabeza, o sonreíamos si nuestras miradas se cruzaban en la cafetería o hablábamos de los colores del bosque en verano para una de las pinturas que preparaba en la clase de arte.

Mucho tiempo y cosas han pasado desde entonces, pero si hay una cosa que tengo clara es que esa sonrisa que me dedicaba, aún me cortaría la respiración si la viera.

Sin embargo, eso no es suficiente para que le devuelva un diente de león.

**Ocho semanas**

Los días pasan sin pena ni gloria durante esa semana. Más lento de lo habitual sin embargo, porque siempre parece que estoy esperando algo. Algo como el domingo. Aunque no ha quedado en un día determinado sé que el domingo es uno de los días que abre él solo la panadería, y que ni su padre, ni su hermano, ni su madre bajan ese día demasiado pronto.

Me despierto el domingo y huelo a humedad y tierra mojada, ha debido de llover en algún momento de la noche. Me levanto y me acerco a la ventana para descubrir una galleta cubierta de un glaseado en el que se puede ver, cómo no, un diente de león. Abro la ventana con cuidado para no despertar a Prim y cojo el regalo con delicadeza para observar el intrincado dibujo.

De pronto caigo en la cuenta de que si ha llovido es posible que las huellas de Peeta estén marcadas, y pueda saber por dónde viene. No sé el porqué pero saberlo me parece importante. Dejo la galleta en la mesa y salgo al exterior, por la puerta de la cocina, que es la trasera. Posiblemente Peeta vaya por detrás para evitar las miradas, un comerciante en la Veta es mucho más raro que ver a alguien de la Veta en la ciudad. El odio que sienten ambos colectivos entre ellos es una de las razones por las que Peeta y yo no podríamos estar juntos, aunque él no lo quiera ver o no lo quiera reconocer.

Yo tengo el ejemplo de mis padres. Mi madre se tuvo que mudar, nunca más pudo acercarse a su casa, ni a su familia o amigos, y eso la hizo más dependiente de mi padre... Y cuando mi padre murió, ella de alguna manera también lo hizo. No quiero eso para Peeta, se convertiría en un apestado entre los suyos, en un paria de la sociedad, no podría ir a la panadería o ver a sus hermanos y a su padre, aunque estaría mucho mejor sin su madre, pero eso no es razón suficiente. Y al final eso le convertiría en otra persona e incluso le pondría en mi contra, por eso tomé la decisión que tomé: prefiero vivir sin él a vivir sabiendo que él me odiará o que ya no es él mismo por mi culpa.

Enseguida veo sus huellas, torpes y profundas, en el barro. Se ha debido manchar y mojar todos los pantalones. Sonrío, divertida, porque me lo puedo imaginar jurando mientras se hunde en el barro, ya lo he visto antes.

Peeta y yo nos reuníamos todos los viernes después de cenar en la Aldea de los Vencedores, porque es un lugar que está apartado de todo y todos. Solo tiene un habitante, Haymitch Abernathy, el único vencedor que ha tenido el Distrito 12 que sigue vivo y que siempre está borracho, por lo que no representaba un peligro para nuestros encuentros furtivos. Detrás de su casa, apartado y tapado por un seto, hay un cobertizo en un estado bastante decente que convertimos en nuestro lugar de encuentro durante el último año. Poco a poco lo fuimos convirtiendo incluso en acogedor: algunas linternas, unos mantas y cojines, provisiones de comida...

Una noche nos pilló la lluvia cuando teníamos que volver, habíamos estado tan absortos en nuestro pequeño mundo, tras una sesión de besos más intensa de lo habitual, que no nos fijamos ni que empezaba a llover con fuerza.

—Deberíamos de esperar —dijo Peeta, cogiéndome de nuevo por la cintura y girándome hacia él para empezar a besarme de nuevo.

—Peeta, tengo que volver o Prim se preocupará, es mucho más tarde de lo habitual —dije apartándome como pude de su boca.

—Es culpa tuya —dijo mientras comenzó a besarme en el cuello, muy cerca del lóbulo de mi oreja—. Sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti y encima te has soltado el pelo… Y estás preciosa esta noche. —En ese momento suspiró y escondió su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro mientras me mordía con cuidado la piel—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Solo tenemos este rato a la semana para estar juntos y es insuficiente. Cuando salgas por esa puerta tendré que fingir que no te conozco y que me interesa mi vida, cuando lo único que pensaré es en el viernes que viene cuando pueda tenerte de nuevo conmigo.

—Me verás el domingo —le dije—, cuando vaya a la panadería a dejarte las ardillas.

—Estarás con Gale —dijo sonando celoso, por lo que le miré con ojos reprobatorios—. No, no digas nada. Ya sé que es tu amigo y nada más, Katniss, pero sí estoy celoso. Celoso del tiempo que puede pasar contigo fuera al aire libre y en los bosques, prácticamente todo un día. Cuando nosotros solo tenemos dos o tres horas encerrados aquí —acabó con tristeza.

—A mí me pasa igual, también querría pasar más tiempo contigo. Pero, al menos, no está mal el tiempo que pasamos juntos, ¿verdad? —dije, juguetona, besándole de nuevo para aligerar el ambiente, aunque me sintiera como él. No quería que nos separáramos durante toda una semana sintiéndonos de esta manera, la haría más insoportable.

—Tienes razón —dijo sonriendo, como el Peeta de siempre—. Vamos, o me meteré en problemas si Prim se enfada contigo.

Cuando salimos del cobertizo, mano en mano, con nuestros impermeables, apenas podíamos ver y estaba todo embarrado y muy resbaladizo.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Peeta cuando empezó a caminar y estuvo a punto de caerse—. Así es imposible mantenerse en pie —dijo, mientras hundía el pie en un charco.

—Eso es porque no sientes la tierra ni tu entorno y vas contra ella —le comenté completamente en serio.

—Katniss, ni siquiera entiendo qué significa lo que dices —me reprendió girándose hacia mi con un gesto brusco.

Ese movimiento rápido, hizo que se desestabilizara y cayera hacia mí, pero aunque intenté mantenerle en pie, Peeta era mucho más robusto que yo, sus años en la panadería levantando peso y sus años en el colegio practicando la lucha libre le conferían una complexión atlética muy distinta a mi pequeña figura. Así que finalmente cayó de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Oh, Peeta! Lo siento, no he podido sujetarte.

—Estoy bien —dijo con fastidio en la voz.

—¿Seguro? —Pregunté riendo a carcajadas.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Everdeen? —Y aunque lo dijo en tono enfadado yo sabía que realmente no lo estaba porque solo usaba mi apellido cuando quería tomarme el pelo.

—Perdona, pero es que estás cubierto de barro y es tan gracioso...

—Genial, al menos alguien se lo está pasando bien, aunque tú también te estás mojando. Además, creo que a mi madre no le va a hacer tanta gracia cuando vea que tengo la ropa perdida. Por favor, ¿podrías ayudarme cuando dejes de reírte de mi? —dijo tendiéndome la mano para que le ayudara a levantarse.

—Sí, bueno, pero lo mío es solo agua —le respondí mientras le cogía la mano y estiraba para levantarle.

—O tal vez no —exclamó a la vez que me tiró hacia él y me hizo perder el equilibrio. Caí justo encima suyo, y empezamos a reírnos libres y despreocupados, como si solo existiéramos los dos en este mundo. Pero, de pronto, se giró sobre él mismo y me atrapó entre su cuerpo y el barro—. Ahora te tengo otra vez donde quiero.

Antes de que pudiera besarme, le cogí de la nuca y fui yo quien le besó, intentando transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, un hambre que nunca antes había sentido.

—Guau, ese beso ha sido distinto —dijo Peeta al separarnos, mirándome con adoración.

—Es, bueno... —dije sonrojándome mientras me levantaba, y ahora sí, le levantaba finalmente a él.

—Shhhh —me susurró—. No te preocupes sé lo que es.

Esa noche, cuando nos separamos en el camino que a mi me llevaba hacia la Veta y a él hacia el centro de la ciudad, fue una despedida distinta, más difícil pero más bonita. No quise analizar mis sentimientos en ese momento: cómo es que tenía una sonrisa en la cara y una agradable sensación en el estómago, pero a la vez un vacío en el pecho.

Mirando ahora hacia atrás, puedo decir que ya estaba enamorada de él y que desde ese momento todo empezó a cambiar entre nosotros, pero también puedo decir que fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

Cuando entro en la cocina, Prim ya se ha levantado y está con un vaso de leche en una mano y la galleta en otra.

—No sabía que habías ido ya a cazar y a la panadería, ¿quieres? —Pregunta, haciendo un gesto a la galleta.

Mi silencio le hace entender que no, ya que es lo habitual, generalmente las galletas las reservo para ella. Cuando se la acerca a la boca y se dispone a dar un mordisco reacciono.

—¡No! —grito. Prim me mira extrañada—. Es que... es que es muy bonita para comerla.

Mi hermana sonríe, deja la galleta en el plato y se aproxima a mí para abrazarme.

—Tienes razón, Katniss. Es demasiado bonita para comerla, y las cosas bonitas hay que conservarlas. —Con un beso en la mejilla, se vuelve a la habitación—. Voy a prepararme, mamá quería que hoy fuera un momento a ver a los Hummel, el bebé está enfermo.

No me ha pasado desapercibido que esas mismas palabras son las que intercambiamos hace dos años en mi última cosecha, cuando Peeta se acercó a nosotras para felicitarnos por no haber sido elegidas y nos dio una galleta a cada una, cada una con una flor distinta: una prímula y una saeta. Su padre las había preparado para celebrar, en caso de que no saliera elegido, que sus tres hijos por fin estaban a salvo.

—Sé que Prim aún no está completamente segura, pero ya le queda un año menos.

—Gracias —dije sin elaborar más, sintiéndome extraña por la sensación que me había causado el contacto de su mano cuando cogí mi galleta.

—Son preciosas. Muchas gracias -concedió mi hermana.

Peeta hizo un gesto de asentimiento en la cabeza y se fue.

—Son preciosas, ¿verdad? —repitió mi hermana—. Demasiado bonitas para comerlas.

—No digas tonterías, Prim, es comida —dije, mientras le hincaba el diente y di por acabada la conversación.

**Siete semanas**

Todo el tema de los dientes de león, los recuerdos y Peeta me está empezando a pasar factura, porque desde que sé lo de su compromiso no soy capaz de ir a la panadería por miedo a encontrármelo. No solo he dejado de ir los domingos, porque Gale notaría algo, de hecho ya ha notado algo, hoy mismo en el bosque he necesitado 3 flechas para acabar con una ardilla, luego me he disculpado diciendo que me encontraba mal y me he ido a casa. A veces entre semana cuando necesitaba harina o pan o había cazado algo especial pasaba también, al principio por necesidad, luego para ver a Peeta, aunque siempre intentaba minimizar mis visitas. Pero hace tres semanas que no paso.

El domingo llega de nuevo, y con la mañana llega un nuevo presente: una flor de diente de león tallada en madera, pero no en cualquier madera.

Es abeto, lo sé por el tono anaranjado de la madera que difiere del más blanco del pino. Pero sobre todo lo que les diferencia es que el pino crece dentro de la valla que rodea la ciudad y el abeto fuera. Me invade la ira, ¿en qué estaba pensando Peeta? Salir es peligroso y él lo sabe. Me lo prometió, me prometió que nunca saldría sin mí.

Estoy tan enfadada que podría chillarle si le viera ahora mismo. Todo esto es para mantenerlo a salvo y si hace estas tonterías, no podré protegerle y nada tendrá sentido.

Desde que Peeta me habló de los bosques la noche de la lluvia empecé a formar un plan, para salir con él y enseñárselos, iríamos algún domingo que Gale tuviera que trabajar, porque una vez al mes su cuadrilla descansaba lunes en vez de domingo. El primer viernes que pude, en el cobertizo le di la sorpresa.

—¿Crees que Rye podría abrir por ti el domingo? Tengo un plan en mente.

—Rye no es muy amigo de trabajar los domingos así que no creo que me lo vaya a poner fácil. Posiblemente tenga que hipotecar muchos sábados libres. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

—¿Te acuerdas cuando hace algunos meses me comentaste que te gustaría pasar más tiempo conmigo fuera de este cobertizo? —Peeta asiente con una sonrisa amplia y radiante que es contagiosa—. Pues este domingo podríamos ir todo el día al bosque, tengo un lugar que enseñarte, ¿qué dices?

—Que aunque Rye me pida un año completo de sábados, puedes contar conmigo.

—Entonces, quedamos a las siete, tenemos un largo camino.

El domingo amaneció claro y radiante, un bonito día de primavera. Cuando llegué al punto de encuentro en la pradera, Peeta ya estaba allí, sentado de espaldas a mí, mirando hacia el río.

—Hola, extraño —dije sobresaltándole.

—¡Katniss! Un día me matarás de un susto, nadie debería de ser tan silencioso.

—Una cazadora sí lo necesita. Me alegra que Rye te haya cambiado el turno.

—A mí también, y además me ha costado menos de lo que suponía.

—¿Cuánto?

—Sábado sí, sábado no hasta Navidades.

—¡Peeta, eso es una barbaridad!

—No conoces a Rye, esto es una ganga viniendo de él. Le dije que tenía una cita con alguien muy especial y se ablandó.

—¿Le hablaste de mi? —Pregunté, asustada.

—Por supuesto que no, creo que ha pensado que se trataba de Delly —dijo Peeta riéndose—. ¿Vamos?

Peeta se levantó y nos acercamos a la valla, al sur de donde nos encontramos, ya que es uno de los puntos más alejados y escondidos que hay, así que generalmente también es el más seguro.

Peeta se dispone a pasar pero lo detengo.

—Espera, primero tenemos que comprobar si está electrificada.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que «nunca» estaba electrificada.

—No, dije: «casi nunca está electrificada». Mira, has de acercar el oído y si oyes un zumbido como el de un enjambre de abejas entonces hay que dejar la salida para otro momento. Ahora no está, podemos pasar.

—¿Y si la ponen en marcha justo cuando estemos pasando?

—Entonces —le miré con la gravedad que requería el tema— es que la suerte no está de nuestro lado.

Peeta me miró poco convencido, pero pasó y no dijo nada hasta que estuvimos al otro lado.

—¿Sabes? Generalmente me digo a mi mismo que aquí fuera estás a salvo y que no tengo por qué preocuparme pero ya no estoy tan seguro.

Instintivamente le besé en la mejilla, me emocionaba que se preocupara tanto por mí.

—Estaré bien, esto es más seguro que estar a la disposición de los Agentes de La Paz o de Cray. En los bosques al menos me siento libre, sé a lo que me puedo enfrentar y lo acepto, dentro de la valla siento que tengo menos control sobre mi destino. —Seguimos hablando mientras le llevaba al hueco donde guardaba mis flechas y el arco, y continué diciéndole—. Vamos, tenemos un largo camino.

El camino nos llevó más de lo normal porque Peeta no estaba acostumbrado a caminar por el terreno desigual del bosque y a tantas horas de caminata. Pero cuando llegamos, la cara de sorpresa que puso fue más que una recompensa.

—Katniss, es increíble, no sabía que hubiese este lago aquí fuera.

—Este sitio me lo enseñó mi padre —dije despacio, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras como siempre que hablaba de mi padre para poder contener la emoción que su recuerdo me traía—. Aquí me enseñó a nadar, a pescar y a disparar con el arco... Y quería enseñártelo, sabía que te gustaría, por eso te dije que trajeras tus cuadernos y lápices.

—Y aunque no me lo dijiste también he traído un picnic —dijo Peeta, guiñándome un ojo.

Extendemos las mantas y el montón de comida que ha traído Peeta: pastel de carne, tartaletas de manzana, pan y hasta bollos de queso.

—¿De dónde has sacado tanta comida? —pregunté preocupada, porque la última vez que me dio dos barras de pan se ganó una paliza de su madre.

—Es parte del acuerdo con Rye. He pensado en todo, ya te dije que el acuerdo no había sido tan malo.

Con esas palabras me tranquilicé y a partir de ese momento empezamos a disfrutar de verdad del día: comimos, nos tumbamos al sol, jugamos en la orilla del lago, le enseñe a hacer nudos con la vegetación e intenté que aprendiera a disparar con el arco.

A última hora de la tarde, estaba con mi cabeza sobre el regazo de Peeta, haciendo una coron a de flores mientras él se entretenía jugando con mi pelo; de repente, se quedó quieto.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Ojalá pudiera congelar este momento, ahora mismo, aquí mismo, y vivir en él para siempre.

Esa clase de comentarios, los que me dejaban atisbar su amor eterno por mí, me asustaban, porque era consciente de que en este mundo en el que vivíamos lo nuestro tenía que acabar en algún momento, aunque siempre retrasaba ese momento pensando que ya que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida sin él, al menos tenía derecho a disfrutar un poco más de su amor y su compañía. Pero en ese momento estaba tan cómoda, relajada y más allá de toda preocupación que dejé salir la palabra que más tarde nos traería consecuencias:

—Vale.

—Entonces, ¿lo permites? —preguntó él, y noté por su voz que sonreía.

—Lo permito.

Sus dedos volvieron automáticamente a acariciarme el pelo y yo me quedé dormida, aunque él me despertó poco después.

—Tal vez deberíamos de volver si aún quieres cazar algo y no volver con las manos vacías y sin coartada —dijo serio.

—Tienes razón, he de coger algo para los Hawthorne también, ya que Gale no ha podido venir.

Llegamos a la piedra que era mi habitual punto de encuentro con Gale y donde empezábamos nuestra rutina de caza.

—Espérame aquí —le dije con tono firme—, y no te muevas mientras yo reviso las trampas y veo si puedo coger alguna ardilla o conejo.

—Tranquila, estaré aquí dibujando —me respondió sacando su cuaderno de bocetos.

Al estar sola, pronto fui capaz de volver a escuchar los sonidos y me dejé llevar por ellos más lejos de lo que pretendía. Una vez hube cogido dos ardillas y un conejo gordo volví para reunirme con Peeta pero cuando llegué a la piedra no le vi y me asusté.

Estaba su mochila y una manta extendida llena de fresas y de bayas. No, no de bayas, sino de jaulas de noche.

—¡Peeta! —grité presa del pánico—. ¿Peeta, dónde estás?m

Corrí hacia el interior del bosque gritando su nombre cuando escuché un ruido detrás de un arbusto y apareció. Me dirigí a él enfadada.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Le chillé.

—Pensé en hacer algo práctico y recoger algunas fresas y bayas para que pudieras compartirlo con los Hawthorne.

—Eso no son bayas comestibles, Peeta. Son jaulas de noche y son mortales. Pensé que estabas muerto. No has comido ninguna, ¿verdad? —pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta porque seguía vivo y respirando delante de mí.

—No, no. Lo siento, no quería asustarte. No te sirvo para nada —dijo enfadado consigo mismo pegándose con la mano en la cabeza mientras lo decía.

—No digas eso —le reproché, sintiéndome culpable por haberle gritado… como su madre. En ese momento me tiré a sus brazos y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas—. Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer, prométeme que no saldrás a los bosques solo o que no te pondrás en peligro, que te quedarás lo suficientemente cerca de mí para que pueda protegerte.

—Siempre —me dijo.

Y hasta hoy pensé que cumpliría su promesa.

**Seis semanas.**

El otoño se ha convertido oficialmente en invierno esta semana, y como siempre que viene el frío tan de repente, llegaban los constipados y la gripe. Aunque esté mal decirlo para nuestro pequeño negocio, las enfermedades de diciembre eran un filón. Lo que era de agradecer porque era cuando escaseaba la caza.

Entre nuestros clientes veo aparecer a Darius, el agente de la paz más amable del Distrito 12 y posiblemente de todo Panem. Su pelo de un intenso tono rojo contrasta con la palidez de su piel.

—Buenos días, Katniss —me dice evitando las formalidades que sí son necesarias fuera del Quemador.

—Hola, Darius, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso no tenéis medicinas modernas del Capitolio? —digo bromeando con él.

—Sí, pero ya sabes que soy un adicto a la infusión de frutos rojos que preparan las Everdeen y teniendo en cuenta el frío que se avecina, creo que es el remedio perfecto para entrar en calor.

—No seas exagerado, ni siquiera ha llegado la nieve aún, afortunadamente. —No es que me desagrade la nieve pero es más difícil para encontrar animales.

—Pues nuestra suerte está a punto de cambiar, y quería advertirte para que tengas suficiente carne en reserva, porque la tormenta que se avecina va a ser de las importantes según las predicciones que tenemos, y no quiero tener que pasarme semanas esperando que llegue la carne congelada del Capitolio, porque si se cumple el pronóstico, nos quedaremos aislados unos días.

Aunque cazar es ilegal, en el Distrito 12 nuestros agentes hacen la vista gorda, sobre todo Darius que es uno de mis mejores clientes.

—No te preocupes, el congelador de Rooba está lleno y su casa es una de las pocas que no se queda sin electricidad, si exceptuamos las vuestras y las de los comerciantes —le digo guiñándole el ojo—. ¿Para cuándo está prevista?

—Para esta madrugada, y es posible que dure dos o tres días.

Darius me paga las hierbas y se va dejándome preocupada, porque hoy es sábado, lo que significa que Peeta intentará venir esta noche. «Debo avisarle» pienso.

—¡Prim! —le grito a mi hermana que está en el otro extremo del puesto mientras me quito el delantal—. Tengo que ir a llevar unas ardillas a la panadería y coger algo de pan y harina para estos días.

Prim asiente y yo salgo lo más deprisa que puedo hacia mi casa a por una de las ardillas que cogí esta mañana. Si vamos a quedarnos aislados unos días realmente no nos sobrarían, pero tendremos que comer sopa de pan.

En poco más de media hora estoy en la panadería, ardilla en mano, esperando encontrar a Peeta aunque sea sábado, porque aún le quedan por devolver parte de los turnos del domingo que fuimos al bosque. Llamo como de costumbre a la puerta trasera y me abre el señor Mellark, aunque puedo ver, con alivio, que Peeta está decorando un pastel al lado de la ventana, cerca de donde nos encontramos. Cuando levanta la cabeza para ver quién es me mira extrañado pero rápidamente la vuelve a bajar y sigue con su trabajo.

—Hola, Katniss, ¿a qué debemos hoy el placer de tu visita? Hacía mucho que no te veíamos. —Y hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Peeta, para darme a entender que se refiere a los dos.

—Parece que hará mal tiempo —contesto sin elaborar más.

—¡Oh! Pues gracias por pensar en nosotros, últimamente andamos algo escasos de carne —me dice el señor Mellark con una sonrisa cálida que me hace sentir un poco culpable—. ¿Te traigo lo de siempre? ¿Dos hogazas de pan blanco?

—Si es posible, prefiero una de pasas y nueces.

Peeta levanta sobresaltado la cabeza porque este es nuestro código cuando tengo que hablar con él... O cuando tenía necesidad de verlo. Hoy es el primer caso, me digo a mí misma. El padre de Peeta sale de la trastienda para dirigirse al mostrador, cuando suena la campanilla que indica que tiene un cliente.

—¿Tienes prisa, Katniss, o le puedo atender?

—No hay problema, señor Mellark.

En el momento en el que desaparece detrás de la puerta, Peeta se acerca a mí y me coge de la mano.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —le digo, soltando mi mano de la suya aunque añore su contacto.

Peeta se pone serio y tenso y da un paso atrás.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta sin rastro de la calidez de antes, lo que duele, pero sé que es lo acertado o no me hará caso.

—Darius me ha dicho que esta madrugada habrá una tormenta de nieve muy fuerte y quería avisarte para que no vengas. No es seguro.

—No —responde Peeta.

—He dicho que no es seguro, es peligroso, podría pillarte y podrías perderte o algo peor.

—No.

—¡Maldita sea, Peeta, no seas tozudo!

—¿Te verás conmigo en el cobertizo después?

—No, y además tienes que trabajar.

—Pues entonces te veré esta noche.

—Dámelo ahora.

—¿Cómo?

—Dame el regalo ahora y así no hace falta que vengas esta noche —digo convencida de que lo aceptara porque es un punto intermedio en nuestro acuerdo y un ofrecimiento generoso por mi parte.

—Te lo llevaré como siempre esta noche.

Y me da la espalda para volver a su mesa de trabajo justo cuando entra su padre.

—Aquí tienes, Katniss. Esperamos verte pronto.

—Adiós —digo y salgo de allí sin más dilación y enfadada por no haber conseguido lo que pretendía con la visita.

Cuando estoy a medio camino de mi casa me doy cuenta que con las prisas me he dejado la harina. Hoy el día no hace más que mejorar.

Durante toda la noche estoy intranquila, mirando a la ventana y esperando con todas mis fuerzas que no se ponga a nevar. Puedo notar que tanto mi madre como Prim se dan cuenta de mi distracción pero no dicen nada, antes de irse a dormir mi hermana me pregunta:

—¿No vienes a la cama?

—Hmm no —respondo distraída, pero Prim no fuerza más la conversación porque sabe que necesito mis tiempos.

Poco después de las doce de la noche empieza a nevar intensamente aunque la ventisca aún no ha empezado. Intento adivinar a qué hora podría venir Peeta, generalmente se levanta a las cuatro de la mañana, pero desde que me trae los dientes de león, supongo que se levantará antes, igual aún le queda un poco de sentido común en esa cabeza y viene antes de que empeore, aunque si realmente tuviera sentido común no vendría.

A las dos de la mañana, aún no hay noticias de él pero la tormenta empieza a soplar con fuerza, aún se puede ver gracias a que las farolas todavía están encendidas. Me levanto de la mecedora y comienzo a caminar desde un extremo al otro de la habitación, pero esta casa es muy pequeña así que en vez de tranquilizarme consigue el efecto contrario y me agobia más. En un impulso, salgo al porche para respirar aire fresco y sentirlo en la piel. Hace muchísimo frío.

De pronto escucho unos pasos pesados que se acercan, unos pasos que reconozco, y veo a Peeta girar en la esquina de mi casa. Él no se da cuenta hasta que está enfrente de mí y se queda parado cuando me ve.

—Hola —me dice, pero le tiembla la voz del frío.

—Anda, pasa —le digo con una tranquilidad que no siento.

—No debería, he de volver lo antes posible a la panadería —dice sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Peeta, estás temblando y puedo ver desde aquí que tienes mojados los pantalones. Entra un momento, te secas junto al fuego y te vas —me giro y me dirijo a la puerta esperando que me siga.

Cuando estoy junto a la puerta, escucho cómo sube los escalones y sonrío aliviada.

—Gracias —dice cuando pasa a mi lado.

Cierro la puerta tras de él y veo cómo se acerca a la chimenea y se queda de pie, las manos extendidas hacia el fuego y de espaldas a mí.

—Prepararé algo caliente.

Sin esperar su respuesta me voy a la cocina a calentar el agua. Cuando entro, respiro profundamente y suspiro. Toda la tensión que tenía acumulada parece desvanecerse cuando me doy cuenta de que ya está a salvo y que ahora que ya está aquí no le pienso dejar salir hasta que no haya peligro. No tengo muy claro cómo se lo explicaré a mi madre y a Prim, pero ya pensaré algo, aún queda mucho para que se despierten.

Vuelvo al salón con dos tazas llenas de una infusión de amapola y valeriana, la elección no es casual, espero que se relaje y le entre sueño para que se quede aquí conmigo. Le ofrezco la taza que coge rozándome los dedos. Cualquier roce, caricia o mirada suya han tenido siempre el mismo efecto en mí, es un sentimiento que me sobrecoge y me hace creer que estoy en casa. Por eso siempre ha sido tan difícil no sentirme atraída o inclinada a estar con él; por eso ha sido tan difícil separarme de él; por eso no pude evitar que esto entre nosotros se me escapara de las manos y de la cabeza; por eso estamos en esta situación, los dos infelices y separados. Pero soy realista, sé dónde vivo y sé que ahora es peor, pero espero que en el futuro él esté mejor… sobre mí, no estoy tan segura.

Nos sentamos los dos en el sofá, pero cada uno en un extremo, mirando la chimenea y bebiendo la bebida caliente.

—¿Qué piensas? —me pregunta.

—En nada. —Porque no puedo decirle lo que pienso.

—¿Sabes en lo que pienso yo? —Me pregunta mirándome mientras yo niego con la cabeza —. Siempre quise saber cómo era tu casa, es agradable y acogedora. Me gusta.

—Puede ser que te guste porque no puedes ver los remiendos en las paredes y en las cortinas o las tablas del suelo que se mueven —le respondo porque no quiero que idealice una casa en La Veta y le conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber cómo ve Peeta el mundo a través de sus ojos, y el mundo no es así. Es cruel y feo generalmente.

—Puede ser —comenta serio—. Me he de ir —dice de pronto levantándose.

—De eso nada, ahí fuera está cayendo la peor tormenta en años.

—Katniss, he de volver, se está haciendo tarde y he de encender los hornos de la panadería, o no tendré el pan preparado para cuando tengamos que abrir.

—Hoy no va a ir nadie a la panadería, Peeta, ni siquiera podrán salir de sus casas.

—He de volver, ya conoces a mi madre, si baja y no me encuentra me espera una buena y además mi padre y Rye se preocuparán muchísimo.

—Haberlo pensado antes de venir —le digo gritando, mucho más alto de lo que pretendía y con un tono cortante.

Pero él no se deja engañar por mi tono, se acerca a mí, me abraza y me dice muy bajito al oído.

—Estaré bien.

—Eso no lo sabes —le digo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—He podido llegar y tampoco me creías capaz, ¿no? —me dice sin esperar mi respuesta y comienza a acariciarme la cabeza.

Se hace el silencio en la habitación y solo se escucha el silbido del viento fuera de la casa y el crepitar de la madera mientras es devorada por el fuego. No sé el tiempo que pasa pero de pronto escucho una voz que no es ni la suya ni la mía decir:

—¿Katniss?

—¡Prim! —digo apartándome de un salto. Veo a mi hermana en el umbral de la puerta que lleva a un pequeño pasillo y que comunica nuestra habitación y el dormitorio de mi madre—. Ve a la habitación, ahora voy yo.

Mi hermana se gira sin más y se mete en la habitación.

—Ahora vengo, quédate aquí —le digo a Peeta y corro hacia nuestro dormitorio.

Cuando entro Prim está sentada en la cama esperando mi llegada.

—Prim… —empiezo a decirle sentándome en la cama y cogiéndole de las manos, mientras pienso qué decirle, porque no sé cómo explicar la presencia de Peeta en casa a estas horas de las noches y no solo eso, tampoco se me ocurre cómo explicarle por qué estábamos abrazados.

—No hace falta que me expliques nada, Katniss. Ya lo sabía —me dice seria.

—¿Qué sabes?

—Lo vuestro, que estáis juntos.

—No lo estamos —le digo, y no es una mentira.

—Eso también lo podía intuir —me dice sin cambiar la expresión grave de su cara—. Escucha —me corta antes de que pueda interrumpirla—. En la última cosecha, tú nos dijiste a mamá y a mí que querías comprar unas galletas para celebrar que no nos habían cogido y antes de que pudiera decir nada, saliste corriendo hacia la panadería. Mamá y yo empezamos a caminar hacia casa, cuando pensé que quería escoger mi propia galleta y ver qué dibujos las decoraban esta vez, así que dejé a mamá sola y me fui tras de ti a la panadería. Cuando llegué a su patio trasero pude ver cómo Peeta salía por la puerta y se dirigía al callejón que quedaba a la izquierda de donde yo me encontraba. Como yo estaba tras un árbol, él no me vio. Con cuidado me acerqué a la ventana de la panadería y no te vi. Pensé que como ibas a comprar y no a hacer un intercambio de caza igual estabas en la parte delantera. Decidí meterme por el callejón por el que había ido Peeta y os vi. Tú estabas apoyada en la pared y Peeta estaba inclinado hacia ti besándote. Me di la vuelta sin que me vieras y llegué a casa. A partir de ese momento, empecé a fijarme más en tu comportamiento, Katniss. Hasta hace un par de meses has sonreído mucho más que de costumbre, te brillaban los ojos y estabas feliz, pero últimamente es todo lo contrario, has vuelto a estar sombría, seria, distraída… y lo peor de todo, triste. Como te he dicho, no quiero que me expliques nada, sé que lo harás cuando estés preparada.

Se acerca a mí y me abraza, antes de tumbarse en la cama y taparse con las mantas.

—¿Cuándo te has hecho tan mayor, patito? —le pregunto acariciándole la frente.

—A ti te tocó hacerte mayor mucho antes. Has sido la mejor hermana que se puede imaginar. Solo quiero que tú también puedas ser feliz, y Peeta te hacía feliz. Pero sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, Katniss, confío en ti. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Prim.

Salgo de la habitación y cierro la puerta, pero antes de ir al salón, me limpio las lágrimas que la confesión de mi hermana me ha sacado, porque quiero confiar en ella y pensar que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Cuando estoy preparada entro en el salón para encontrarlo vacío.

—¿Peeta? —llamo asustada cuando no lo veo. Pero no, Peeta no está, se ha ido.

Cojo la chaqueta del colgador tras la puerta y me la pongo encima del pijama. Me ato lo más rápido posible y salgo a buscarlo en la tormenta. Comienzo a gritar su nombre, mientras camino por la nieve, pero apenas salgo de casa cuando las luces se apagan dejando las calles en silencio y la tormenta aumenta, el viento es tan fuerte que me tira y no consigo ponerme de pie porque me vuelve a tirar.

—¡Katniss, vuelve! —oigo a Prim gritar asustada tras de mi desde nuestro porche.

—¡Entra en casa! —le digo.

Pero mi hermana baja del porche y viene hacia mí hasta que cae por el viento.

"Los voy a perder a los dos" pienso "los podría perder a los esta noche".

Angustiada intento decidir qué hacer, pero la realidad es que Prim es mi hermana pequeña, mi único objetivo en esta vida ha sido mantenerla a salvo y a ella sí la puedo salvar ahora mismo, porque no sé dónde está Peeta o hacia dónde habrá ido. Así que voy hacia Prim y la meto en casa para sentarla junto al fuego, cuando veo un sobre con mi nombre cuidadosamente escrito.

El regalo.

Se me ha había olvidado que todo este follón empezó por este regalo. Cojo el sobre con cuidado y lo abro para encontrarme un papel hecho a mano de color anaranjado con un diente de león entreverado entre las fibras que constituyen el papel.

Escrito solo hay una pregunta de nuevo: "¿Te reunirás conmigo?"

**Cinco semanas**

No es hasta tres días después que puedo llegar hasta el centro de la ciudad. Tres días que he pasado en un estado frenético de ansiedad, intentando de todas maneras llegar hasta allí sin resultado, con nieve que llegaba hasta mis caderas o mi cintura dependiendo de la zona, y sin saber cuándo podría salir de La Veta y averiguar el destino de Peeta. Hasta ayer mismo no supe nada y fue cuando me encontré con Gale que tuve noticias, no llevaba ni cincuenta metros alejada de mi casa cuando le escuche gritarme.

—¿Dónde crees que vas, Catnip?

—Tengo que atender unos recados en la ciudad —le dije sin mentir realmente aunque no fuera el motivo principal de mi prisa por llegar al centro.

—Pues han de ser muy importantes porque llevo viéndote varios días peleándote con la nieve.

—Sí, bueno, eso y que no aguanto más metida entre cuatro paredes. Y tú, ¿vacaciones forzadas en la mina? —Pregunté para desviar el tema sobre mí.

—Pues sí —dice sonriendo—, es un cambio agradable disfrutar del sol tantos días. Incluso diría que un lujo si no fuera porque me lo descontarán de la paga de este mes. De todas formas, nos han dicho que mañana ya podremos ir, parece que están empezando a despejar las calles. ¿Qué te parece si en vez de intentar lo imposible jugamos con los pequeños a hacer un muñeco de nieve?

Asentí con desgana pero consciente de que no podría conseguir nada y me fui con él a lo que suponíamos era el jardín trasero de su casa porque con tanta nieve, era difícil saber donde pisábamos. Enseguida salieron sus hermanos y Rory se ofreció para ir a buscar a Prim. La tarde pasó mejor que si hubiera estado en mi casa pensando donde estaría Peeta, tener a los Hawthorne como vecinos había sido una bendición en nuestras vidas.

Cuando veo la panadería desde el otro lado de la plaza veo que está abierta y la gente entra y sale lo que creo que es buena señal porque sino no estaría abierta, ¿verdad? Aunque con la madre de Peeta nunca se sabe.

Me acerco por la parte de detrás como siempre que voy a hacer un intercambio y porque generalmente Peeta está en la trastienda trabajando. Antes de llamar a la puerta miro por la ventana y suelto un suspiro cuando veo una cabeza rubia agachada recogiendo unos sacos del almacén. Sin pensarlo dos veces llamo al cristal, pero cuando el chico rubio se gira, no es Peeta sino Rye.

Me quedo parada por la sorpresa y el corazón me empieza a latir. Rye me hace un gesto para que me acerque a la puerta lo que hago temerosa. En cuanto abre la puerta me pongo a hablar.

—Necesito harina, el otro día antes de la tormenta me lo dejé. Tu padre puede decirte que traje unas ardillas.

Rye me mira contrariado y frunce el ceño.

—Si quieres harina puedo traértela, pero pensé que vendrías a interesarte por el estado de Peeta. Veo que me equivocaba —dice con voz seria girándose para traerme la harina para lo que tarda apenas unos minutos—. Aquí tienes y buenos días, Everdeen.

Antes de que cierre la puerta pongo un pie en el marco para que no se cierre.

—Tienes razón, venía para saber como se encuentra Peeta. La harina… la harina era un excusa. Bueno, es cierto que no me la lleve el otro día, pero no es por lo que estoy aquí.

Rye me mira serio igualmente pero decide finalmente que me merezco saber noticias porque comienza a hablar.

—Está bastante enfermo, el médico ha podido venir esta mañana y parece que tiene neumonía, está con mucha fiebre que no conseguimos bajar y apenas puede respirar y descansar debido a la tos. Mi padre está con él ahora. El médico nos ha dicho que no hay garantías.

—No puede ser verdad —digo intentando reprimir las lágrimas que empiezan a formarse en mis ojos.

—Lo encontré tirado en la nieve en nuestro patio trasero intentado arrastrarse hacia la puerta. Lo metí rápidamente en casa y encendí los hornos para calentarlo pero no sé el tiempo que pasó fuera en la tormenta. No paraba de repetir tu nombre —dice Rye mientras las lágrimas ya inundan mi cara, cuando estoy a punto de preguntar si puedo verlo me interrumpe y sigue hablando—. Katniss, no sé exactamente lo que pasa entre vosotros o por qué Peeta decidió comprometerse con Delly, pero ahora mismo es un momento muy delicado y mi madre está ya bastante enfadada con él, casi lo echó de casa esa mañana cuando vio que se había escapado y que no teníamos pan. Y que dijera tu nombre no ayudó precisamente. No creo que sea buena idea que estés por aquí.

—Lo entiendo, pero... Pero necesito ayudar y saber si sigue bien. Por favor, Rye.

—¿Tu madre y hermana son sanadoras, verdad? Tal vez podrías ver si tienen algo para ayudar con la fiebre o la tos. —Asiento mientras me reprendo a mí misma por no haberlo pensado antes—. Escucha, será menos arriesgado si envías a tu hermana pequeña a primera hora de la mañana. Y si puede que deje las medicinas en la puerta y llame, estaré atento para recogerlas.

De nuevo vuelvo a asentir y me giro para marcharme, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que se me ha olvidado una cosa.

—Gracias, Rye. Si despierta, quiero decir, cuando despierte, no le digas que he estado aquí, sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Por supuesto Prim está más que dispuesta a ayudarme. Después de preparar una cataplasma para el pecho y una infusión que ayuda a controlar la fiebre, nos dirigimos a la panadería. Puede ser que no me quieran allí, y no tengo intención de que me vean, pero me puedo esconder y vigilar a mi hermana desde lejos. Prim hace lo que hemos acordado, deja las medicinas junto con las instrucciones, llama a la puerta y corre hacia mi escondite. A los pocos minutos aparece Rye, coge las medicinas y entra. Hasta mañana no tendremos más noticias.

El miércoles y jueves pasan sin mejora de Peeta, pero Prim me asegura que eso es bueno, ya que significa que está controlado. El viernes las noticias son un poco mejores, parece que la fiebre ha bajado un poco, aunque sigue sin estar consciente y lúcido. Por fin el sábado, cuando veo a Prim abrazar a un sonriente Rye sé que lo peor ha pasado. El día es frío pero soleado y decido salir al bosque a cazar porque el resto de días no he podido, y no por la acumulación de nieve, sino porque habría resultado inútil intentar concentrarme.

El paseo resulta muy provechoso cuando consigo disparar a un par de pavos silvestres. Uno será para Sae y el otro para nosotros, incluso podríamos preparar una sopa y llevarla a Peeta. De pronto con la claridad que me dan los bosques me asalta por fin el pensamiento de que mi plan para mantenerlo a salvo está fallando estrepitosamente, ya que hasta ahora ha salido solo a los bosques, ha estado a punto de morir de neumonía y su madre casi lo echa de casa. Sin embargo, la culpa es mía porque mi resolución no es firme como debería ser, Peeta puede sentir una puerta abierta y por eso se empeña en esto de los regalos. Esto tiene que parar, he de buscar una manera de ponerle freno.

Vuelvo al anochecer a casa, después de pasar por El Quemador, para encontrarme con un paquete en la almohada.

—¡Prim! —la llamo—. ¿Qué es esto?

—No lo sé, me lo dio Rye para ti.

—¿Rye o Peeta?

—Rye solo me dijo: «dale esto a tu hermana».

Miro el paquete con reticencia porque no tiene sentido que sea algo de Rye para mí, pero tampoco lo tiene que sea algo de Peeta cuando apenas ha despertado hace doce horas.

—Katniss, ábrelo ya, posiblemente sólo sea algo para compensarnos por las medicinas. Ellos quizá tampoco quieran aceptar caridad —dice para acabar y se vuelve a la cocina.

Con temor me acerco al regalo y lo cojo. Aunque esta envuelto no parece harina, ni galletas. Poco a poco rasgo el papel y aparece una tela sedosa, un pañuelo. Un pañuelo que lleva bordado un precioso diente de león amarillo. Cuando lo voy a apartar de mi, porque es otro de los regalos de Peeta, puedo notar el aroma de canela y pan que siempre acompaña a Peeta, es un olor reconfortante y conocido que hace que cierre los ojos y me lo acerque a la cara para acariciarme con él, por un momento puedo imaginarme su mano acariciándome.

Sin embargo, la ilusión dura apenas unos segundos, porque me recobro rápidamente y dejo el pañuelo en una caja con el resto de regalos porque ya se cómo voy a parar esta tontería, el próximo domingo le dejaré la caja en su puerta.

**Cuatro semanas**

Prim sigue yendo todos los días a la panadería a conocer el parte del enfermo que va recuperando fuerzas día tras días, pero aún está muy débil. Sé que la decisión que he tomado hará que piensen, tanto Prim, Rye como Peeta, que soy una persona horrible pero ellos no lo entienden y yo estoy decidida a obligarlo a cerrar esta puerta ahora.

El sábado, mientras estoy en nuestro puesto preparando unos bálsamos de eucalipto, uno de nuestros productos estrella, veo a lo lejos una cabeza rubia. Al principio no le doy mucha importancia porque aunque no es habitual que haya muchos comerciantes en el Quemador tampoco es completamente inusual. Sin embargo, cuando levanto de nuevo mi vista veo que además el comerciante es poseedor de unos ojos azules que podría reconocer en cualquier sitio.

No hay forma de esconderme ya, y si salgo corriendo sería muy obvio para mi madre y Prim que huyo, aunque mi hermana está enterada de todo llegados a este punto, pero no dudo de que Peeta me seguiría lo que montaría más revuelo.

Le miro retándolo, esperando que entienda que no es bienvenido, pero él me devuelve la mirada determinado mientras se para delante de mí y no dice una palabra. Él también me está retando.

—No deberías de estar aquí —le digo con brusquedad y sin ningún ápice de lo que estoy sintiendo al verlo, porque está muy delgado e infinitamente pálido. Tiene unas ojeras moradas debajo de los ojos y las mejillas hundidas. Los hombros bajados como si le costara mantenerse erguido.

He de reunir todo el coraje y la fuerza de voluntad de la que dispongo para no salir de detrás de mi puesto y sujetarlo y abrazarlo porque parece que se va a caer en cualquier momento.

—Lo siento —se disculpa, pensando que se lo digo debido a que está enfermo y no debido a que no quiero verle—, tenía que darte algo pero sé que no sería capaz de llegar hasta tu casa así que pensé que traértelo aquí, es más fácil por esta vez —dice con voz ronca y cansada.

—Peeta, tienes que irte y esto —le digo mientras señalo el paquete que ha traído— ha de acabar ahora. De hecho acabó hace meses pero no lo quieres admitir.

El comentario le desconcierta y noto cómo le cuesta respirar pero aún así consigue decir.

—Estoy tan cansado, Katniss...

Se me rompe el corazón al verlo tan débil, así que me giro dándole la espalda para evitar que me vea hacer algo estúpido como llorar y me pongo a trastear con las hierbas que encuentro. Cuando creo que ha pasado suficiente rato me giro de nuevo y ya no está, aunque el paquete sigue encima de la mesa. Me debato en si cogerlo o no, pero finalmente lo cojo y lo guardo en mi zurrón, no importa lo que sea porque mañana se lo devolveré.

El resto del día lo paso como una autómata, intentando no pensar en él pero justamente por eso sin poder evitarlo. Mientras mi madre y Prim preparan la cena, me meto en la habitación y poco a poco rompo el papel que lo envuelve y veo que es un ungüento de diente de león, uno de los nuestros además. Aunque este es nuevo, lo sé por el recipiente que lo contiene, también sé qué mensaje está enviando con este regalo.

En teoría era un lunes como cualquier otro, aunque pronto dejó de serlo cuando Peeta no apareció en la clase de arte. A la hora de comer, siempre me sentaba con Madge, la hija del alcalde, podría decirse que era la única amiga que tenía aunque nadie diría que teníamos mucho que ver, sin embargo las dos éramos de carácter reservado y las dos compartíamos una madre ausente. Sin poder evitarlo, miré varias veces hacia la mesa donde generalmente Peeta se sentaba con su grupo de amigos, pero tampoco estaba. En una de las ocasiones, en las que debí quedarme mirando más tiempo del necesario, Madge me dijo:

—Peeta no está. Bran, su hermano mayor, vino el viernes a casa a buscar unas cápsulas de morflina. Por lo visto a su madre se le ha ido la mano más de lo habitual.

Bajé la mirada, mientras notaba como me ponía roja de impotencia e irá. Era un secreto a voces que la madre de los Mellark pegaba a sus hijos, sobre todo al pequeño, sin embargo nadie hacía nada, para los Agentes de La Paz era mucho más importante mantenernos muertos de hambre que defender a un menor indefenso.

Al día siguiente, de nuevo a la hora de comer, pude observar que Peeta sí estaba con sus amigos. Tenía una pinta horrible, tenía el pómulo y la mejilla hinchados y de un color entre verde y azulado, además cojeaba al andar. En un momento determinado nuestras miradas se cruzaron y lo saludé con la mano, pero él en vez de dedicarme una sonrisa y un saludo como hacía siempre, desvió la mirada. No me sentí ofendida, porque entendía que sentía vergüenza aunque no fuera culpa suya, pero sí me sentí triste, Peeta me había ayudado cuando más lo necesita, y yo no podía devolverle el favor...

Aunque tal vez sí pudiera devolverle el favor.

Al día siguiente llegué antes al colegio, a Prim le acompañaron los Hawthorne. Ese día teníamos otra clase juntos "Historia de Panem". Localicé su pupitre, en la segunda fila cerca de la ventana, y le deje el ungüento de diente de león juntó con una nota de para qué era y cómo usarlo. No me pasó desapercibida la ironía, el diente de león no solo era bueno para condimentar ensaladas y comer sus semillas, lo que me ayudó a mí, sino que además era bueno para los moratones e hinchazón, lo que le ayudaría a él.

Cuando Peeta llegó a clase abrió el pupitre para dejar sus cosas y vi cómo extrañado cogía el bote y la nota, pero la profesora llegó en ese momento y la clase comenzó. En un par de ocasiones se giró hacia donde estaba yo, pero hice como si no me diera cuenta aunque vigilaba sus movimientos con el rabillo del ojo.

En cuanto la clase terminó, salí corriendo de allí.

Ya estábamos en paz, no era necesario que me dijera nada, pero eso es lo que yo pensaba no lo que él pensaba. Y creo que ha quedado claro, en nuestra actual situación, que Peeta tiene sus propias opiniones sobre lo que debe hacerse, al menos en cuanto se refiere a mí.

El viernes después de la última clase me dirigía a esperar a Prim como siempre a la salida de las clases de los pequeños, ya que salían media hora más tarde que nosotros. Había un pequeño bosquecillo junto a la puerta y me gustaba sentarme a esperarla cuando el sol calentaba. Con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el sol sobre mi cara pensaba en lo que tendría que hacer ese fin de semana cuando una sombra me tapó el sol. Antes de que abriera los ojos escuché su voz.

—Muchas gracias por el ungüento, ha sido milagroso.

—¡Oh! —exclamé sorprendida—. No ha sido nada, de verdad.

—Mi cara no opina lo mismo, ya tiene un color mucho más natural —dijo, bromeando porque ahora tenía el pómulo completamente amarillento, a lo que sonreí.— Soy extremadamente torpe, me di contra la puerta del horno...

Tal y como lo dijo, si no tuviera la información de Madge, le hubiera creído.

—No creo que seas torpe, Peeta —le dije muy seria—. Tus dibujos, los pasteles, el glaseado de las galletas... Creo que eres lo contrario a torpe.

Me miró con una intensidad que me hizo saber que entendía que yo lo sabía. Que sabía lo que su madre le hacía y en ese momento de alguna manera supe que quería reafirmarle en la increíble persona que era, alguien que no tenía miedo de llevarse un paliza por salvar a una niña desahuciada y que no importaba ni a su madre.

—No es para tanto —se disculpó él ahora con humildad.

—Creo que tienes mucho talento y eres brillante… y nadie debería hacerte sentir lo contrario. ¡Oh, ahí está Prim! —dije señalando a mi hermana—. Me he de ir, que pases buen fin de semana.

Me giré para irme cuando me llamó de nuevo.

—¡Katniss!

—¿Sí?

—Buen fin de semana.

Me pasé el fin de semana tratando de olvidar las mariposas en el estómago que me había causado oírle decir mi nombre, sin embargo el viernes siguiente cuando volvió a hacerme compañía a la salida de la clase de Prim, ya no quise olvidar.

Pero ahora, debía olvidar y él también. El domingo por la mañana muy temprano me dirijo a la panadería, sabiendo que estará Rye. Dejo la caja con todos los regalos y una nota que pone "para Peeta".

Espero que esto le detenga, pero hasta el domingo que viene no sé si dará resultado.

**Tres semanas**

El domingo amanece encapotado. A través de la ventana casi se puede oler la nieve que aún no ha caído pero que se intuye suspendida en el aire.

Vuelvo a esconder la cabeza debajo de la manta, no quiero levantarme, estoy cansada y ha sido una semana muy dura. Además no quiero mirar por la ventana para ver si hay un regalo, pero no me queda más remedio supongo.

Miro detenidamente de nuevo por la ventana, pero no, no hay nada. Por fin Peeta se ha rendido y yo tengo que estar contenta, y voy a estarlo, no voy a permitirme otra cosa.

Salgo de casa repasando mis lugares favoritos del bosque al que me dirijo, más temprano de lo que suelo. Son lugares que me hacen feliz, que me dan serenidad y que alejan cualquier otro pensamiento de mi mente.

Llego a la valla que está apagada, como casi siempre, y voy a recoger mi arco y mis flechas para ir al lugar de encuentro con Gale. Cuando salgo al claro del bosque, a lo lejos diviso una figura y me sorprende que me esté esperando allí ya. Sin embargo cuando me acerco más, distingo que no es él. Es Peeta.

A estas alturas no debería sorprenderme.

—No digas nada y escúchame, por favor —me dice tras verme—. Después de que me devolvieras todos los regalos, tuve miedo de que no quisieras ni coger el resto, así que he preferido dártelos en mano. Te conozco, y tú a mí, como para saber que los dos somos obstinados. No creo que vayas a cambiar de opinión a estas alturas, Katniss, pero yo necesito hacer esto, saber que lo he intentado y terminar al menos de despedirme de ti. Son solo tres semanas lo que te pido, y luego no volveré a importunarte.

—Está bien, pero en ese caso prefiero que los dejes de nuevo en la ventana. No hagamos esto más difícil.

—Está bien. Te lo dejo aquí —acaba, señalando la roca.

Pasa por mi lado para irse pero ni siquiera cerca intentando robar una caricia o un contacto entre nuestras manos.

Estaba tan triste, pienso mientras cojo el regalo, tan triste y derrotado.

Lo abro, porque al menos le debo eso me convenzo a mí misma, pero cuando veo lo que es, me arrepiento inmediatamente de haberlo hecho. Es su cuaderno de dibujos, uno de ellos, lleno de dibujos de mí. Puedo verme recogiendo a Prim, mirando por la ventana de clase hacia los bosques, incluso veo retratado el momento de nuestra última cosecha con Effie Trinket y su peluca naranja en la tribuna leyendo un nombre mientras yo estoy en la zona de las chicas y de espaldas a él pero mirando en la dirección donde sé que se encontraba Prim aquel día. Los días de las cosechas es algo que a duras penas se puede olvidar, el miedo, la angustia y la ansiedad seguidas por el alivio de no ser tú y la tristeza de ver partir niños que solo volverán en un ataúd de madera.

Sin embargo, es el último dibujo el que me deja temblando porque también recuerdo cuando fue. Fue nuestro primer beso.

Era el viernes de la primera semana del nuevo curso escolar, un año en que ya no tenía que asistir al instituto y en el que se me consideraba adulta y debía de escoger una profesión distinta a "cazadora furtiva", al menos para las apariencias. Para no perder la costumbre, fui a recoger a Prim todos los días de esa semana, aunque mi hermana ya me había dicho que ahora era suficientemente mayor para volver sola a casa, lo que era verdad, pero para mí siempre sería mi hermana pequeña a la que quería proteger a toda costa.

—Ey —escuché tras de mí cuando estaba llegando al colegio.

—¡Oh! Hola —dije sorprendida. Cuandome giré descubrí que era Peeta—, no te había conocido. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Es viernes... —dijo por toda explicación.

Siguió caminando conmigo hasta llegar a los árboles desde donde veía a Prim salir, los dos callados pero no en un silencio incómodo, hasta que se decidió a hablarme de nuevo.

—Verás, la verdad es que... —Y de nuevo hizo una pausa como si le costara hablar—. Lo mejor es que lo diga sin rodeos, ¿no?

Asentí porque la verdad es que estaba un poco descolocada y perdida con el comportamiento errático de Peeta, que generalmente se expresaba con gran claridad.

—Creo que durante estos meses nos hemos hecho amigos, y echaba de menos hablar contigo y verte —dijo fijando sus honestos ojos azules en mí, esperando una reacción por mi parte. En ese momento no lo pude evitar y noté como se formaba una sonrisa en mi cara y una calidez desconocida se extendía por mi cuerpo y rostro. En cuanto Peeta me respondió con otra sonrisa, supe que estaba perdida—. ¿Querrías pasar algún rato conmigo?

—Me parece bien —acepté—. Los viernes por la tarde después de dejar a Prim en casa suelo estar libre. Si tienes tiempo hoy podemos vernos en la pradera junto al río. Es un sitio tranquilo y agradable.

—Por supuesto que tengo tiempo. Te esperaré allí —y se despidió con la promesa de vernos en un rato.

Nuestras primeras citas, porque aunque ninguno de los dos pronunciara esa palabra, viéndolo en perspectiva, eso es lo que eran, fueron muy inocentes y relativamente cortas. Nos veíamos un rato para hablar del verano, de los encargos que había terminado en la panadería, de cómo le habíamos comprado la cabra a Prim, de mi idea de montar un puesto en El Quemador... Pero poco a poco, se alargaron y nuestras conversaciones pasaron de anécdotas diarias a hablar de sueños, esperanzas, miedos y anhelos. Sentía que se lo podía contar todo y que cuando compartía algo con él inmediatamente era mejor.

Todo ocurrió una tarde después de otra noche plagada de pesadillas sobre la Cosecha.

—No tienes buena cara —me dijo, preocupado, cuando me vio—. ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?

Simplemente asentí confirmando su sospecha y me senté a su lado doblando las rodillas y abrazándolas. Peeta enseguida me imitó en el gesto para ponerse más cerca de mí.

—¿Otra vez Prim? —Preguntó, haciendo referencia a los sueños recurrentes en los que cosechaban a Prim y yo ya no me podía presentar voluntaria para salvarla—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No, no me apetece hablar. Tal vez debería irme, hoy no seré muy buena compañía.

Pero no me moví y me quedé allí sentada junto a él, balanceándome nerviosa. De pronto pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él. Incliné mi cabeza, la apoyé en su hombro y comencé a sentirme más segura de nuevo, como cuando mi padre me abrazaba de pequeña.

—Sabes, el naranja es mi color favorito —dijo mirando el cielo.

—¿Como el de la peluca que llevaba Effie Trinket en la última Cosecha?

—No —respondió serio, como si fuera un tema muy importante y no solo habláramos de colores—. Como el que aparecerá en unos momentos en el cielo.

Poco a poco el cielo se fue tiñendo de los colores cálidos del atardecer: rosas, violetas y un naranja suave pero intenso.

—¿Como ese? —señalé.

—Justo como ese. —Y pude adivinar una sonrisa debajo de su voz.

—El mío es el verde, como el de los bosques.

—Por supuesto, no podía ser otro —me dijo, y tras una pausa continuó—. No cogerán a Prim, ya verás.

—Eso no lo sabes, Peeta, aunque la pesadilla no era sobre Prim, o no era solo sobre ella.

Y en ese momento me puse a hablar y contarle lo que había soñado.

—Sonaban los acordes del himno de Panem y yo estaba, de nuevo, entre los que podían ser escogidos con Prim a mi lado. Effie Trinket se movió por el escenario y en cuanto terminó la música dijo «las damas primero» y se puso a remover la mano en el bol con todas las papeletas y sacó una que leyó en voz alta «Prim Everdeen», dijo. Sentí que mi hermana me soltaba la mano pero antes de que pudiera ni siquiera moverse de mi lado, yo reaccioné y me presenté voluntaria, todas la cabezas se giraron para mirarme mientras los Agentes de la Paz me subían a la tribuna. Inmediatamente Effie se movió hacia la urna de los chicos y sacó un nombre y cuando lo leyó en voz alta, era... —Paré un momento cuando se me quebró la voz, pero él me abrazó más fuerte para darme confianza—. Era tu nombre. Y de pronto todo pareció que ocurría a cámara lenta: tú subiendo los escalones sin dejar de mirarme y chocándome la mano como hacen los tributos y entonces comprendí que tenías que ser tú o Prim... Y me desperté gritando.

—Ey, ey, eso no puede pasar —dijo levantándome la barbilla con la otra mano y girando mi cara hacia la suya para que afrontara su mirada—. Y aunque hubiera pasado, yo no habría dejado que te pasara nada, antes moriría que dejar que te pasara algo.

—Lo sé.

Nuestras caras estaban de pronto muy cerca de la otra y si pensarlo me incliné y rocé sus labios. Fue todo lo que Peeta necesitó para llevar su mano hasta mi cuello y acercarme más a sus labios y empezar a besarme lentamente, explorando mis labios y luego mi boca. No sé el tiempo que pasó pero no me aparté hasta que me di cuenta de que necesitaba aire para respirar.

Vuelvo a mí otra vez, cuando escucho pasos a lo lejos, y guardo rápidamente el libro en mi bolsa para esconderlo de los ojos de Gale, bastante alterada estoy ya sin necesidad de que me interroguen.

—Hola, Gale —digo cuando está a mi lado.

—Acabo de ver al hijo del panadero cruzar la valla de vuelta al distrito —dice, enfadado, como todo saludo—. ¿Lo has visto por aquí?

—No. Vamos a cazar —respondo sin dar más detalles y dando por cerrada la conversación aunque no puedo evitar pensar que Gale sospecha algo.

Esa tarde cuando regreso a casa, escondo el cuaderno bajo el colchón y cuando me acuesto y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada me vienen imágenes de un cielo naranja.

Peeta se equivocaba en una cosa, pienso a punto de quedarme dormida, y es que tres semanas sí pueden cambiarlo todo.

Dos semanas

Durante la semana me acerco en varias ocasiones al centro del distrito con cualquier excusa y siempre que puedo paso cerca de la panadería para ver si me encuentro a Peeta por casualidad, pero la única vez que lo veo va acompañado de Delly, aunque ellos no me ven, mi corazón se para por un momento por la posibilidad. Llego a casa sin apenas contener las lágrimas en los ojos y me encierro en el baño hasta que me tranquilizo. Verlo con otra mujer duele más de lo que pensaba.

El domingo llega de nuevo y con ello un nuevo regalo de Peeta en mi ventana. Lo que él no sabe, es que me he quedado toda la noche agazapada cerca de la misma para verlo pasar. En cuanto se va, cojo la cajita que tiene dibujado un diente de león que se está llevando el viento y la abro. Sabía que este regalo llegaría pero pensaba que sería el último, por el significado que tiene.

Es un colgante con una perla, es el regalo que me hizo el día que me pidió que me casara con él.

—Date la vuelta y cierra las ojos —me dijo Peeta un viernes en el cobertizo.

Las últimas semanas Peeta había estado algo más retraído de lo normal y me había llegado a preocupar, sin embargo desde que llegó esa tarde estuvo hablador y encantador.

—Ya sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas —contesté.

—Lo sé, pero te debo una sorpresa por el lago —dijo sabiendo que mi sentido del deber era más fuerte que mi desagrado por las sorpresas.

—Está bien —acepté finalmente—. Pero más vale que me guste.

Me puse de espaldas a él y cerré los ojos. Noté como me apartaba la trenza hacia una lado y de pronto sentí una cadena fría y un peso en el pecho.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos —me dijo susurrándome al oído y besándome en la mejilla.

Cuando lo hice, vi una preciosa perla engarzada en una cadena plateada.

—Peeta, es precioso... —contesté girándome y agarrando el colgante entre los dedos.

—Shh —dijo arrodillándose y cogiendo mi mano entre las suyas—. Sé que esto no te lo esperabas o al menos espero que no te lo esperaras.

Supongo que mi cara de sorpresa o susto lo decía todo en esos momentos, porque no me creía lo que estaba pasando.

—Escúchame, Katniss, siempre has sido tú, eso ya lo sabes, desde que teníamos 5 años y cantaste la canción del Valle en clase. Te quiero y no puedo ni quiero imaginarme una vida donde tú no estés presente a diario, en cada hora o minuto. Jamás pensé que tendría el coraje para pedírtelo, pero estas últimas semanas me han hecho pensar que tal vez, tal vez, me digas que sí, así que allá vamos. Katniss Everdeen, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

¡Oh, maldita sea! Pensé, y apartando mi mano de la suya me dirigí a la ventana y me quedé mirando como empezaban a caer las hojas de los árboles y lo deprisa que había pasado el último año que habíamos estado juntos.

—Tal vez necesitas pensarlo, Katniss, no hay problema —escuché a Peeta decir a mi espalda con voz nerviosa.

El problema es que no necesitaba pensar nada, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y el por qué, pero para protegerle primero le tenía que romper el corazón, lo,que era una ironía. Haber llegado a este punto había sido culpa mía, hasta el día del barro fui capaz de mantener el control, pero a partir de ese momento dejé que mis sentimientos se apoderaran de mí: en el lago, con las bayas, el día que dije que le necesitaba mientras hacíamos el amor... Ahora sabía lo que debía decir.

—Tal vez en otra vida, Peeta —le dije aún sin mirarlo.

—Katniss, escúchame, sé que te asusta el compromiso porque no quieres depender de alguien —dijo abrazándome por la cintura desde atrás—. Pero estaremos bien, y no hace falta que nos casemos mañana mismo, por eso te compré la perla y el colgante, para que pudieras llevarlo sin que lo viera nadie hasta que estés preparada.

Me giré y le besé, le besé con toda la pasión y desesperación que sentía, intentando alargarlo para que no acabara nunca aunque consciente de que debía de acabar y sería el último.

—No puedo, Peeta —dije finalmente cuando separamos nuestros labios pero seguimos cogidos, yo por su cuello y el por mi cintura—. Esto ha durado demasiado, era un bonito sueño, pero los sueños tienen que acabar y cada uno ha de volver a su vida. Tú perteneces a los comerciantes y yo a La Veta. Esto es Panem, y quien desafía al sistema lo paga.

—Tú lo desafías todos los días saliendo al bosque y tus padres lo hicieron posible, ¿por qué crees que nosotros no lo lograremos?

—Tengo que cuidar de Prim, ese es mi destino, y el tuyo es trabajar en la panadería y casarte con alguna chica guapa que te merezca y te haga feliz.

—Eso es una tontería —dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía y cogiéndome más fuerte de la cintura para llevarme hacia él y besarme con ternura—. Es una tontería porque sigues besándome, y ya sabía que pondrías resistencia, pero no me importa.

—Pues debería importarte. Esto ha terminado, Peeta —dije, de forma rotunda y clara, soltándome de su abrazo—. No volveré a venir. Todo esto ha sido un error que hemos mantenido demasiado tiempo

—Katniss, no...

Sin más palabras salí de allí e intenté no pensar en él, aunque doliera todos los días, pensando que el vacío en el pecho desaparecería porque había hecho lo correcto, pero ahora mismo lo que sentía es que me habían arrancado el corazón y que era una herida profunda y abierta.

Por instinto, cojo el colgante y me lo pongo con cuidado, paradojicámente cuando la fría perla toca mi pecho me siento mucho mejor.

**Una semana**.

Sólo quedan siete días para que mi destino y el suyo queden determinados. Si lo que ha significado esta semana desde que me dio el colgante ha sido un indicativo de lo que está por pasar, mi vida puede ser un infierno a partir de ahora y el insomnio una constante. He vuelto a tener pesadillas y en ellas siempre le perdía a él, o era el día de la boda y yo tenía que estar allí viendo como besaba a Delly, o su madre le daba una paliza porque Peeta le había dicho que estaba conmigo. Lo más aterrador de las pesadillas, es que daba igual el escenario, él siempre salía perjudicado.

Me asomo por la ventana y cojo su último o mejor dicho mi último regalo. Hay un sobre de color verde en la ventana debajo de una piedra grande y oscura para que no se vuele. Adivinando algo delicado, abro el sobre con cuidado y saco una flor seca, un diente de León para ser más concretos.

Las memorias y las lágrimas inundan mi mente y mis ojos, por lo que significó aquel diente de león y por la despedida que implica.

Después de que mi padre muriera y mi madre entrara en un depresión de la que le llevó años salir, nuestra situación fue crítica. Ni siquiera teníamos para comer y poco a poco vi como Prim iba muriendo de hambre. Un día cogí unos vestidos para vender y poder cambiarlos por algo de comida, pero no tuve suerte con ellos y acabé rebuscando en las basuras de los comerciantes para poder traer algo de comida para mi hermana. Cuando llegué a la panadería,la madre de Peeta salió de la tienda y empezó a gritarme que me largara de allí y que era «una rata apestosa", pero mareada por la falta de comida y bajo la lluvia apenas pude recorrer unos metros antes de caer bajo un manzano. Pensé en quedarme allí y morir, pero en ese momento escuché unos pasos y vi salir a un chico que iba a mi misma clase por la puerta trasera de la panadería mientras su madre, le gritaba que era un inútil por haber quemado esas dos barras y que se las diera a los cerdos porque nadie querría comprarlas. Cuando el chico llegó al corral de los cerdos y después de echar un último vistazo a la panadería para comprobar que su madre no lo estaba observando, se giró hacia mi y me tiró los dos panes a los pies, entonces si ndecirme nada se giró y se metió de nuevo dentro de la panadería.

Al principio me costó reaccionar unos segundos "¿realmente esos panes eran para mi?" pensé, pero era evidente que sí lo eran, así que los cogí y me dirigí a mi casa sonriendo por primera vez en meses. Si exceptuábamos la parte que estaba ligeramente quemada el resto del pan era exquisito y nutritivo porque estaba lleno de nueces y pasas. Esa noche nos fuimos con el estómago lleno a dormir y no tuve pesadillas. Al día siguiente, después de desayunar un té y otro trozo de pan me dirigí al colegio con intención de agradecérselo a Peeta, pero cuando estaba decidida a hacerlo le vi mirarme y me fijé en que llevaba un ojo morado. Aparté la vista inmediatamente avergonzada porque de alguna manera supe que yo era la causa y entonces vi un precioso diente de león en el suelo, posiblemente uno de los primeros de esta primavera. Los dientes de león, me decía mi padre, eran semillas que servían para aliñar ensaladas y condimentar carnes. Lo cogí y me lo acerqué al pecho porque de pronto supe lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Volví a mirar a Peeta que me estaba mirando de nuevo, le sonreí, esta vez más confiada con mi destino y me fui de allí con un plan en mente.

Esa noche me acerqué a la panadería y escalé hasta lo que era su ventana, después de haber espiado toda la tarde, y le dejé el diente de león. Es posible que no supiera de quién era, pero esperaba que le diera la misma esperanza que me había dado a mí. Me quedé debajo de su casa durante horas hasta que lo vi abrir la ventana, mirar extrañado la ofrenda y sonreír mientras la cogía y miraba hacia fuera.

Hasta hoy no he sido consciente de por qué había dejado en mi ventana estos regalos o los dientes de león, del simbolismo que tenía para él, pensaba que era porque una vez le dije que las únicas flores que me gustan eran las que se podían comer: La saeta y los dientes de león. Tampoco pensé nunca que supiera quién le había dejado esa flor o que la hubiera guardado, aunque compartimos muchas cosas este último año, nunca le desvelé que había sido yo, por timidez o vergüenza o por mantener un recuerdo que es el único bueno que tenía de esa época.

Por eso, este es su último regalo: o me está devolviendo lo que le di, esperanza o se está despidiendo definitivamente de mi como me dije hace unas semanas en el bosque.

Me visto corriendo y salgo de mi casa rápidamente, porque no tengo tiempo que perder aunque tal vez sea ya tarde. Cuando llego a la panadería veo que están los hornos y luces encendidas y dejo el mismo diente de león en la puerta después de llamar en ella.

Corriendo, de nuevo, me dirijo a nuestro cobertizo, esperando que sea Peeta el que haya abierto la puerta y visto el diente de León y espero que quiera verme todavía, realmente no sé que quiero decirle, pero sé que he de verlo.

Abro la puerta, prácticamente sin aliento y de pronto me lo encuentro frente a mi.

—¿Qué haces aquí —pregunto tan sorprendida que me he quedado helada en mi sitio.

—Ayer rompí con Delly —me dice por toda respuesta —¿qué haces tú aquí?

—He venido porque...¿Qué, qué has dicho?

—He roto mi compromiso con Delly, anoche, me di cuenta que no podía seguir con esta charada. No quiero hacer lo que hizo mi padre y casarme con alguien al que no amo. No me convertiré en esa persona ni por ti —dijo con firmeza mirándome de frente —¿y tú por qué estás aquí?

Y en ese momento descubro qué es exactamente lo que quiero decirle.

—Venía a decirte que no te casaras con ella —Peeta da un paso hacia mi y abre la boca para decir algo pero le paro con las mano porque he de decirlo ahora, he de poner todas las cartas encima de la mesa —. No he sido la persona más fácil del mundo, ni paciente y te he hecho sufrir, pero me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante estas semanas, aunque he tardado tiempo en darme cuenta e incluso me he negado a ver lo que es evidente para todo el mundo. No sólo es que te necesito, es más que eso, Peeta, te quiero. Lo que hice lo hice porque pensaba que era lo mejor para ti, quería que estuvieras seguro y pensaba que estarías mejor sin mí pero..

No llego a acabar mi discurso porque Peeta corre hacia mi y empieza a besarme y yo me callo porque esta es una forma mucho más placentera de usar mis labios y mi lengua.

—Eres una cabezota, Katniss —me dice para lo que tiene que parar de besarme, pero por toda respuesta solo recibe un gruñido de mi parte. Él se ríe y me besa de nuevo pero vuelve a parar —tendremos que hablar, es importante

—Lo sé —le digo porque se ha puesto serio y tiene razón.

—No creo que pueda volver a la panadería, mi madre me echó anoche. Cuando se enteró de que había roto con Delly se puso hecha una fiera, intentó pegarme con un rodillo pero ella no es ya tan rápida y yo soy menos débil y dócil que antes. Rye se metió por el medio para defenderme pero ella me dijo que no me quería en casa y antes de que mi padre tomara partido subí a mi habitación , recogí mis cosas y me fui. Pasé media noche vagando por el distrito, y después de dejarte el regalo me escondí aquí. Pero que estés aquí conmigo, compensa todo lo malo.

—Puedes venir a mi casa mientras tanto y ya buscaremos algo. Juntos—digo sacando la perla de debajo de mi ropa.

—Juntos —dice Peeta haciéndome eco y sonriéndome de la forma que adoro.

No sé lo que nos deparará el futuro pero si sé que hoy empieza nuestra semana cero y que no estoy asustada porque lo que vendrá sino ilusionada por compartir mi vida con él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que os guste, estoy pensando en extenderlo desde aquí, para descubrir cómo es la vida de Peeta y Katniss en un Distrito 12 que no acepta muy bien las parejas mixtas. Si os ha gustado y so gustaría leer más, no dudéis en decírmelo! O dejar un follow.

gracias, como siempre por leer


End file.
